I'll Love You Forever, I Think
by Emortuus
Summary: LJ MWPP era. Lily and James were best friends for years, before James's parents have to move away. Now they're both starting at Hogwarts, and friends are reunited forever.
1. Friends Forever

A small, red-haired woman bustled around a small light green bedroom, opening drawers to take out clothes for a little girl. She found a small, white petticoat, a sea blue dress, and small patent leather shoes for the little girl who was sitting in front of a vanity, brushing her hair. The little girl ran the silver coloured brush through her light red locks, humming a song she had learned from a neighbor down the street. The woman brought the clothes over and dropped them on the vanity, taking the brush out of her daughter's hand and setting it down. The little girl turned around to face her mother and grinned, showing two teeth missing.

The mother helped her little girl into the dress and shoes, tying the ribbons along the back of the dress and fetching a blue bow from the vanity. She tied it in the girl's hair and brushed some hair behind the girl's ear before kneeling down and holding the two small shoulders in her hands.

"Now, Mummy wants you to be a good girl today and make friends with the new little boy next door. I don't want you to get your dress dirty, do you hear me? Don't lose your hair ribbon and don't scuff your shoes. Daddy had to pay a lot for those shoes. I want you to come home in time for tea, you can bring the boy if you like. Be mature and do _not_ prank your sister!" the woman said, sounding exasperated at her daughter. "Now run along," she said finally, giving the girl a little shove in the shoulder. Her daughter skipped out of her room, downstairs, out the front door, and outside, running clumsily to the pavement in front of her large house. She stared up at the moving truck that was parked across the street and giggled quietly.

"Ooo!"

She walked up to the truck and peeked around the side, spying a little black-haired boy standing in the middle of the neat lawn, looking bored.

"Hullo!" she called to him. The boy looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows, making him look funny, in the girl's opinion. She ran up to him and peered at him, scrunching her face together.

"Hi," he sighed, still looking rather bored.

"I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet you, Lily," the boy said, now showing some interest in her. A girl had never really talked to him before. No one had, besides his parents. He was a four-year-old with no friends, and the little red-haired girl intrigued him.

"Well...aren't you going to tell me _your_ name?" The boy looked surprised.

"Oh, right. I'm James," he said, smiling at her. She stared in awe at his teeth. There were two missing in the front, just like hers. She pointed at his mouth and smiled as well.

"Hey! I'm missing teethes, too! How many teethes have you loosed?" she asked. James's eyes lit up.

"Three, all together. You?"

"Same! It hurts so much, though!" Lily said quietly. James nodded. "Would you want to play with me? My daddy built a tree house in the tree in front of our house."

"Okay!"

Lily grabbed James's hand and pulled him across the street and pointed up at the tree sitting in her yard. She began to climb up the ladder nailed to the front and called down to James to come up as well. He grinned and followed up behind her. After a minute they were both settled in the corner of the tree house next to a small window, talking excitedly about pranks they had pulled, adventures they had had, and things they'd like to do together.

"James, will you promise to be my bestest friend ever forever?" Lily asked, clasping her hands in front of her. "I never really had any friends."

"Sure!" he said. "Promise you'll be mine, too?"

"Of course. Forever and ever...." She spread her arms out wide. "....and _ever!_

* * *

Years passed until both Lily and James were seven. They had grown so close in the passing years until they were inseparable. They loved each other as brother and sister, each one never leaving the other's side.

Until one day, when James's parents had to move away, back to where they had come from. James rant to Lily's house that day and they both climbed up to the tree house for what would be the last time. They hugged each other, tears running down their faces, and vowed never to forget each other. James's parents had become like a second family to Lily, since he own lacked the love and harmony she craved. James completed her, she knew that. And she knew they'd both forget each other, perhaps forever.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but that was just the background. I'll post the next chapter in a few minutes possibly.**


	2. Hogwarts?

**Chapter Two: Hogwarts?**

Lily and James were now eleven and had almost completely forgotten about each other, although they still remembered fun times and adventures they had had when they were little, they often thought they had those adventures with other friends.

It was two weeks before Lily was to start at school again, when the unexpected happened. Lily was sitting at a table in their table, munching on a piece of toast. He red hair had grown longer and darker. Her teeth had grown back in. She had become taller, although she was still little, and a neat row of freckles had appeared across the bridge of her nose. She flipped through the pages of her advanced reading book that she would need for school and highlighted a few important sentences on how to properly take notes from science and physics presentations, although she was much too young to be attending these, she was advanced for her age, and her father often took her along to his work, where _everything_ consisted of science and maths, her least favourite subjects in school.

It was then that a large bird flew through the window and landed on the table in front of her, causing her sister to shriek and fall off of her chair at the table, and Lily to drop her toast on the floor. She jumped up and backed away from the table slowly. It was an owl. The owl hopped closer and closer to her, until it was perched on the back of her chair, hooting indignantly. Her father had come down the stairs and he was brandishing a mop threateningly. Her mother was holding out a frying pan, letting the eggs she was cooking slip out and fall on the floor.

The owl hooted again and held out it's small leg. On it's leg was a roll of what looked like old parchment paper. Lily reached out and quickly untied the letter. The owl hooted once more and took flight, soaring through the open window in the kitchen. Lily look down at the letter and turned it over in her hands.

'_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_ She hmmmed to herself and flipped it over again.

'_Miss Lillian Evans  
the Kitchen  
24A Morningside, Edinburgh EH10  
Scotland, UK'_

Lily ripped open the letter and a thick pile of parchment fell out, falling all over the floor. Lily kneeled down and picked them up, unfolding them one by one.

"Mum, Dad. I think you might want to look at these," she said uneasily, holding out the letters. Her parents quickly took them and set down their mops and pans. Lily's mother quickly read over the letter before dropping it in surprise.

"Lily!"

"Is it true, mum? Is it real?" Lily asked, walking towards her mother. The older woman looked up at Lily and backed away. "Mother? Mum!" The woman shook her head and took more steps backwards. Lily turned to her father. "Daddy? Please? Petunia?" Her older sister had a look of disgust on her face after she read the letter. Lily didn't know what was wrong.

"Get out," her father said quietly. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Lily sobbed and quickly grabbed the letters out of his hands. She ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face, and into her room. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, slowly sinking down to the floor.

"Where am I going to go now?" she asked no one quietly through the tears.

* * *

"James, hun, you got your Hogwarts letter!"

"COMING!"

James ran down the long spiral stairs from his room, through an office where they landed, around the tearoom and through the small entrance hall in his parents' mansion to the kitchen where his mother was waving his letters accepting him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He jumped up and snatched them from her hand.

"Wicked!"

"James, your father, Kerry, and I are all going to take you to Diagon Alley at ten to get your new school supplies. While we're there, you can pick out a nice new pet, okay?" she said, smiling down at her son.

"Hmmm, okee dokee, Mum. What's for breakfast?" James sank into a chair at their kitchen table, reading through the letters from his school.

"James, isn't this you _second_ breakfast of the day?! You eat too much!" his mother scolded.

"Mmm, but Mum, I'm a growing boy, I need food! Just ask Sirius!"

"Just ask Sirius what?" said another black-haired boy as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Mrs. P! What's for breakfast?" James's mother sighed.

"Sirius! I told you to stop crawling through the doggy door!" the older woman said, pulling out a long dark stick from her apron and giving it a quick flick. Instantly, a pan was out and eggs were being poured inside.

"My dear _mother,_" said the boy, Sirius, "didn't want me around the house today. She and father are having some nasty old Ministry of Magic people over today. Ah, she'd practically disown me is she knew I decided to come here instead of go off and play with that big git from down the street. What's his name again, James?"

"Snape?" he said absent-mindedly, still staring at his letters.

"Aye, that's the laddy! Anyway, thought you wouldn't mind if I dropped in for a bit!" He appeared thoughtful for a minute. "Oh yeah, and I think that other kid from the next street over and his friend might _drop in_, too. 'is name's Remus Lupin. The other kid is Peter Pettigrew, I think he said. Anyways, they're all real nice."

Sirius slid into a seat next to James and looked over his shoulder.

"Ooo! Hogwarts letter! My mum thought I'd get accepted to _Durmstrang_! Right lot of fun that'd be, though! Hey, here come Remus and Peter! I'll let them in, Mrs. P!" Sirius jumped off of the chair and ran to the front door. James's mother shook her head and smiled.

Soon, Sirius led to shy looking boys into the kitchen. They both looked to be about the same age as James and Sirius, but one was taller with light brown hair and the weirdest gray eyes, while the other was short and fat.

"Mrs. P, Jamsie, meet Remus Lupin," Sirius gestured towards the tall one. "And Peter Pettigrew!" The short one waved energetically. Remus just nodded.

"Hullo, Jamsie, Mrs., erm, P!" Peter said.

"My name is _not_ JAMSIE!" James roared. Peter squeaked and stepped behind Remus. Sirius just started to laugh.

"Right, sorry, mate. Remus, Petey, this is James and that beaut over there is Mrs. Potter!" James scowled. Mrs. Potter blushed.

"Sirius! Boys, call me Evilyn! Come come, sit down you three. Sirius, would you mind getting some orange juice out for the boys?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. P!"

"James, will you put some toast on and get the jam out? I'm assuming you're all hungry, as well?"

James smirked and got up.

"Yes, Evilyn. Thank you!" Peter said, sliding into a seat across from Sirius. Remus cautiously sat down across from James, looking down at the table quietly.

"Are you all going to Hogwarts?" Peter nodded. "Well then, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if Mr. Potter and I take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies today? I'll just apparate over and ask them, shall I? James, Sirius, show them around while I'm gone." She cleaned her hands on a towel and took off her apron, stuffing her wand back in her pocket. She walking out into the hall and a small 'pop!' was heard as she dissaparated from the house.

"Come on, then," James said gruffly, leading them out of the kitchen. Sirius jumped up beside James and put his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Don't worry, James, I know you don't like to make new friends after that one you had when you were little," he said quietly. "But that's in the past. You made friends with me, now make friends with them."

"I'm trying, Sirius." He sighed almost inaudibly. "I'm trying."


End file.
